Duty vs Passion
by KSilverland
Summary: After finally admitting her feelings, Kira Statford joins Zero and the Black Nights as they head into exile. Torn between her duty and her passions, Kira must give up what she only just gained. Suzaku KururugiXOC. One shot. Critique requested.


We, the Black Knights, had just gained a huge victory. All dressed as Zero, at least 1 million Japanese civilians had been evacuated from Area 11. Yet I didn't feel the same excitement as those around me. Granted, I myself am a Britannian, but I detest the government and its hypocrisy. My depression had nothing to do with my heritage though. It was all because of a boy with tousled brown hair and emerald-green eyes. Suzaku Kururugi. The boy who I had just confessed to the night before.

_**The night was clear, multitudes of stars twinkling in the sky. The park was desolate, myself being the only occupant. My cell phone rested in my hand, unmoving. Should I call him? What's the worst that could happen, right? I leave tomorrow anyway...**_

_**With hesitant fingers, I dialed his number, bringing the phone up to my ear. It rang twice, then-**_

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Suzaku? It's Kira."**_

_**"What's up?" **_

_**I took a steadying breath. "Is there any way you could come to Constantine Park? I need to talk to you about something. Face to face."**_

_**There was a pause. "You sure you can't just talk about it now?"**_

_**"I'm sure."**_

_**Another pause. A sigh. "I can't make any promises Kira, but I'll try."**_

_**"That's all I can ask. Thanks Suzaku."**_

_**"See you soon."**_

_**"Bye."**_

_**There was a soft click as the line went dead.**_

_**The phone again lay quietly in my hands as I stared off into space. I didn't know if he'd actually make it or not. He was a Knight of the Rounds now, and was probably preparing for the event tomorrow. Tomorrow...**_

_**I shook my head, pocketing the cellular device. Scanning the park, my eyes landed on the clock. 9:05pm. I stood up, moving from the bench to a set of swings. Granted, they were made for those much smaller than I, but I sat in one anyway, gently swinging back and forth. **_

_**Before I knew it, the clock struck 11:00 pm. Roughly two hours had passed, and he hadn't appeared. **_

_**"I guess it just wasn't meant to be," I sighed, standing.**_

_**"What wasn't meant to be?"**_

_**I tensed, spinning around. "Suzaku!"**_

_**He stepped out of the shadows, smirking slightly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."**_

_**"I-it's alright. Thank you for coming."**_

_**Smiling softly, he moved to my side. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"**_

_**"Blunt much?"**_

_**Suzaku frowned. "I don't have a lot of time."**_

_**"Sorry," I muttered, looking at my feet. **_

_**There was a brief pause, then, "So, what is it? What couldn't you tell me over the phone?"**_

_**"I..." My voice died in my throat. What if he didn't feel the same? What if...?**_

_**"Kira?"**_

_**"We've know each other for a while, right Suzaku?"**_

_**Green eyes observed me, puzzled. "Yeah. Why?"**_

_**"Well...I've come to realize that...that I..." Why was it so hard to say!? Why did I feel like I was going to die from nerves and embarrassment!?**_

_**"That you...?" He cocked his head questioningly. **_

_**Was he really that dense?**_

_**"That I have feelings for you Suzaku. That go beyond friendship."**_

_**I watched his reaction out of the corner of my eye. His eyes widened and his whole body tensed. I felt my heart sink.**_

_**"Kira...I...I don't know what to say..."**_

_**"Do you...feel anything for me?" I inquired softly. "Beyond friendship?"**_

_**He paused, watching me, yet not watching me as he thought. "I..I..."**_

_**With some courage from where I know not, I stepped up to him and took his handsome face in my hands. I kissed him. **_I _**kissed**_ him_**! It was just a simple peck, but still...**_

_**I stepped back, shoving my hands in my pockets and dropping my head. "Did you feel anything?"**_

_**He touched his lips with is finger tips, startled. "I..yeah...Like a spark..." Gently, he brought both hands to my face, tilting it upward. His wonderful green eyes met my brown gaze, and I felt something click. Or spark. Or however it should be described. **_

_**He slowly pulled my face towards his while he himself leaned in, our lips meeting for a second time. I threw my arms about his neck as he dropped his hands to my waist, our kiss growing more impassioned by the second. We finally broke apart after what felt like a blissful eternity, both blushing. **_

_**"I guess that means you feel the same?" I suggested.**_

_**Suzaku smiled, enveloping me in a hug. "Yeah. I do."**_

"Oy! Kira! Why so gloomy?" Tamaki, one of my fellow Knights, sauntered over. Always the flirt, he tossed an arm over my shoulders. "C'mon! Perk up! I know you're a Britannian and all, but this is a huge victory for us!"

I sighed, slipping out from under his arm. "It's got nothing to do with my nationality Tamaki. I just left some good people behind, that's all."

He frowned, crossing his arms. "You could've brought them."

"I tried. They didn't want to come."

"Are we talking Japanese or Britannians here?"

"My parents."

"Oh."

Everyone knew that my parents were supporters of many of the rebellion groups in the area. That's how I managed to get into the Black Knights. But when I told them of Zero's plan, they refused to join me, insisting that they'd stay and keep the fight alive for our return.

As Tamaki wandered off, another stepped up to take his place. The real Zero. Lelouch Lamperouge.

"Are you alright Kira?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. Just...missing those we left behind."

His silence told me he understood. Being one of the few who actually knew his identity, Lelouch and I had a close bond of friendship. Both of us didn't want any more than that.

"Did you tell them you were going away for a while?"

"No. The only ones who know are my parents. They'll tell the school I'm traveling abroad for a while."

He nodded. "I'll have to thank them for their support on our return."

A soft smile graced my lips. "They'd like that."

Lelouch chuckled softly, stepping back and moving on.

I moved away as well, to a more deserted side of the ship. A warm sea breeze caressed my face, the smell of salt spray relaxing my nerves slightly. The only one to here my whisper was the breeze.

"Goodbye, Suzaku."


End file.
